Broken Smile
by Far From Lonely
Summary: SLASH:: HPDM Will Harry be able to tell Draco how he truly feels? Their last year at Hogwarts and Draco's dad is in Azkaban...because Draco turned him in. Can the only three people that befriended him fight on the same side as him?
1. Reunion

Disclaimer: I, being who I am in sound body and mind, proclaim that I do not own any of these Harry Potter characters expect the one's I make up. Now, if I _did _own them, you think I would spend my free time writing fan fiction? Think about it...

ATTENTION: This story contains slash. Sooner I hope more than later, on the R/NC-17 level... is that allowed? Oh, the joy of freedom of speech...and writing for that matter. Enjoy :)

Broken Smile

by: Far From Lonely

Chapter 1: Reunion

Draco suddenly woke up, glistening with sweat and panting. The same nightmare again. Lord Voldemort using the cruciatus curse on him over and over again because he had rejected his offer to join the Death Eaters. Draco had no interest in being a Death Eater, a slave to Voldemort. His self-pride wouldn't sustain it. His father, now in jail because he was caught in a Death Eater raid lead by Professor Lupin, Moody, and surprisingly Harry Potter, did not yet know of his true desire not to join the Death Eaters. Of course, he wouldn't take the news very well. It would be surprising in the least, to survive him, let alone Lord Voldemort. Draco can still remember that day. What had Potter said to him? "Don't put faith in things you don't believe in. Choose your own path." Draco was deeply surprised by the intensity in Potters' eyes; like Potter already knew his decision not to join his father and Voldemort. Draco's simple response, "I have already chosen my own path." Harry had only given him smirk as they left with Lucius Malfoy's unconscious body. But he wasn't supposed to know. The anonymous tip was supposed to remain anonymous. After all, Draco couldn't turn his father in, and actually say it was _he_ who did it.

Since that night, over the summer Draco had been sent letters, from three of the least likely correspondents his Malfoy blood would allow. Weasley, Granger, and Harry Potter. How the hell did they know! Of course Harry would have told his two best friends in the world what had taken place that night. But why suddenly try and befriend Draco?

Draco sat up in bed, swung his feet around to the edge and just sat there. Too many things were running through his mind. With summer break coming to a close, he would have to go back to school. Everyone knew already where his father was, Azkaban prison, but how many people know that it was he who turned him in? Would they think him a coward? Afraid even... was he?

Draco heard a tapping on his bedroom window. He looked to see a snow-white owl drenched with water. It was pouring down outside. Rare for a summer night. He walked to the window and opened it. Hedwig hooted thankfully and flew over to land on a perch next to Draco's eagle, Nexsus. Draco looked at the letter dropped on his bed.

"What does the amazing Potter have to say now?"

Draco sat on his bed and opened the letter and began to read.

_Draco,_

_How are you doing? I hope all is well at the manor. As you know, school will be starting soon. If people there give you a hard time (I know how you Slytherins can be) just remember that you have me, Ron, and Hermione to fall back on. Forgive and forget, right? See you soon._

_-Harry._

_p.s. Can't wait to kick your ass in Quidditch._

"Oh joy."

Draco flopped on his bed and just stared at the letter. It was amazing how things had changed so much over the summer. He was now friends with Harry Potter. The animosity just wasn't there anymore. All those years of childish antics seemed pointless now. People were at war. There were more important things to worry about. Draco pulled out ink and quill and a bit of parchment and eagerly began to write Harry back.

_Potter,_

_I know how Slytherins can be. I am one after all lunk head. And also, Malfoy's don't fall back...they get revenge. Have a nice day._

_-D. Malfoy_

_p.s. We'll see who kick whose ass this year scar head._

Draco smirked and folded up the letter and tied it to Hedwig's leg. He sent her on her way and went back to bed. This time, dreaming of something entirely different.

The Hogwarts Express platform was bustling with activity as many students bid their parents farewell. It was a bright, cheerful day, and Harry was glad to finally be headed back to what he considered home.

"HARRY!"

Harry turned around and was suddenly engulfed in a crushing hug.

"Harry! It's so good to see you! How was your summer? I hope your aunt and uncle weren't to nasty to you!"

Harry smiled, happy to see his friend again.

"Well, you know how they can be."

Harry spotted Ron walking towards them with the biggest grin on his face. He patted Harry on the back.

"Hey man! Good to see you! Hermione, get off him. He can hardly breath with you crushing him like that!"

"Shush Ron. I'm not crushing him, I'm just hugging him."

"Uh, actually, I stopped feeling my legs twenty seconds ago." Harry responded. At first he wasn't going to say anything, but since Ron had already started, might as well speak up. Hermione let him go but still smiled. Then she turned to Ron and did exactly the same thing.

"Damn woman! Have you been working out over the summer!"

"RON! I missed you too!"

Harry laughed as Ron blushed under Hermione's grasp. "Have you guys seen Draco?"

Ron was the first to response. He had been looking for Draco too. "No mate, haven't seen him. Maybe he's on the train already. We should get on too."

"Can you believe this is our last year?" Hermione asked them.

"Finally! I'm sick of all the exams. Who do the teachers think they are! They don't have the right to test me! It's all rubbish!"

Hermione gave him a disapproving look. "Oh, honestly Ron!"

"What!"

The three of them all walked onto the crowed train. It was packed with students all running around, loading stuff, and finding empty compartments.

"Well, Harry. This is where we part. I'm off to my death." Ron said, as Hermione slapped his arm.

"You should feel lucky they made you head boy Ronald!"

"Yeah, responsibility! What a great luck that is. See ya later Harry. Herm and me have to go up front for some pointless meeting. I'll come back and look for ya."

"Sure Ron. See you guys later." As they walked to the front, Harry went to the back. He looked in every compartment until he found Draco. He had lost all hope until finally, the very last one held a particular blond hair boy sitting there, alone. Harry grinned and took a moment to just stare at him. He was looking out the window, at nothing in particular. His stunning blond hair had grown out over the summer and it was falling down into his eyes. His skin was flawless and his eyes….his eyes were like silver pools of mercury. Harry was in awe. Here he was ogling Draco on the train, his newfound crush. He had already promised Ron, Hermione, and himself that this year, he would let Draco know just how he felt.

"Draco!"

Draco looked up to see a genuine smile on Harry's face and couldn't help but grin back. They had only started hanging out that summer, but it seemed much longer.

"Potter. What are you so happy about?"

"Just glad to be back and to see you of course!" Harry smiled.

That answer took Draco off guard. He looked at Harry as if he was up to something. What, he didn't know. But this was really odd to him. Draco kept his cool though.

Harry sat down his trunk and took a seat right in front of Draco.

"Well, I am rather charming and wealthy. I guess it's to be expected that you would miss me."

Harry smiled at Draco's playful banter. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Can't say the same for you. You look a bit different from the last time I've seen you. Did you get cursed or something?"

"Ha ha ha. No. I went on vacation."

"Hmm, that explains the tan. But it doesn't explain that stupid grin on your face. I think your face is broke Potter. You should have it checked out."

Harry just continued to grin.

"Ok Potter. Now you're just creeping me out. Quit smiling at me."

"Is it not legal to smile at Draco Malfoy?"

"No, its not. Not if you don't want to get hexed from here to Canada. What gives? Was your vacation really that great?"

"I guess so. It was really great getting away from my aunt and uncle. They are pretty cruel. But just one mention of a pig tail and matching ears, and they let you on your way."

"I don't get it."

Harry chuckled. He kept forgetting that many inside jokes that he would usually share with Hermione and Ron would not mean the same for Draco. He wasn't on all those adventures with Harry like Ron and Hermione. Harry just thought, "Well, better make some more adventures with him…and only him."

"I guess I shouldn't expect you to."

"Where's the rest of the Gryffindor trio? Weasel and Granger finally confess their love for each other and are currently having a snog in a near by compartment?" Harry smiled. He loved Draco's unusual since of humor.

"Hardly. They have some sort of meeting. Head boy and girl stuff."

"Hmm. I can see it now. The year that Hogwarts committed suicide; the year they made Weasel head boy. But I guess he should feel incredibly lucky."

"Why do you say that?"

"Granger and Weasel get their own rooms now, don't they?"

"Where's _your_ mind?"

"In the gutter, where it belongs."

Harry looked up and his smile was instantly replaced with a glare. Draco noticed and looked up as well. The last people he wanted to see had just walked into his compartment.

"Draco. Didn't know you associated with Gryffindor's on the regular bases now, Potter nonetheless. Scraping the bottom of the barrel are we?" Pansy said, smirking, flanked by Draco's ex cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Parkinson. Who let you out of your cage?" Draco replied, keeping his cool. He glanced at Harry to his face fully covered in rage. What was he so enraged about?

"I'd get out right now if I were you three."

"Making threats so early in the year Potter?"

"Why don't you mind your own fucking business and leave us alone."

Pansy sneered and made a move to take out her wand. Harry and Draco were already on their feet with their wands out. Crabbe and Goyle, a bit slower, took theirs as well. With all their wands pointed at each other, Pansy smiled.

"Looks like the odds are against you Draco."

"Parkinson. You're an idiot. Crabbe and Goyle couldn't throw a hex if the collective will of every person on this train helped them."

"Is there a problem here?"

They all turned towards the voice. Draco and Harry grinned. The odds weren't against them after all. Pansy frowned and put her wand away, as did Crabbe and Goyle.

"No, there's no problem at all. Just saying hello to an old friend." And with that, the three of them walked away back to their own compartment.

"Talk about timing Ron."

"I guess being Head Boy does have its advantages."

Many hours had passed. Ron and Hermione had left the compartment and only Draco and Harry remained. The sun was setting and Draco continued to look out the window. Harry watched as the orange glow from the setting sun reflected off of Draco's pale skin. He just watched, mesmerized by how angelic Draco looked at that moment. Draco took his view off the window and looked at Harry to find him already looking at him. Harry had the most peculiar look on his. Draco couldn't place it so he spoke up instead.

"What is it?"

"It's, just now, you looked so…."

"So what?"

"Beautiful."

Now Draco knew what that look was, a look of complete longing, and it was coming form Harry Potter. Draco didn't know how to react to such an answer. Harry had been acting weird the whole ride. This must all be a joke. Harry just wants to play with his mind. Draco smirked and continued to look out the window.

"Funny Potter. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were coming on to me."

"Would that be so bad?"

He did it again. Draco turned and looked at Harry. He soon realized that Harry wasn't fooling around, he was dead serious. Before Draco could respond, Harry got up, "I have to change into my robes," and left the compartment.

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. I love to know what you guys think! ;)


	2. A Little Bet

A/N: Thanks you guys for the awesome reviews. _CrimsonBlackRaven _thanks for the cookie ;), _Sarcastic_-_nut_, _lilcrazedgurl91_, _Cithara_, _TheTigersFire_, _gazette_, _Geminidragon, XxsmilingxXxashesxX, sango-irss, jezzi85, and Crystalline Tear_

Here goes the second chapter! Hope you enjoy, and I look forward to many more reviews. Thanks! ;)

ATTENTION: This story contains slash. Sooner I hope more than later, on the R/NC-17 level... is that allowed? Oh, the joy of freedom of speech...and writing for that matter. Enjoy :)

Broken Smile

Chapter 2: A Little Bet

Draco sat in his personal room, thinking. School year had just started and already funny things were happening to him. What had just happened between him and Harry on the train was most unusual. Draco didn't know what to make of it. He paced up and down his room thinking. He wasn't one to leave things unsaid; after all, Harry never gave him the chance to respond on the train. Making up his mind, Draco put a cloak on over his pajamas and made his way toward Gryffindor Tower.

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron were having a most interesting conversation about a certain blond haired guy while playing chess.

"So, after you said that, you just left the compartment?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't even give him time to say anything back Harry. All hope is not lost mate. You just have to talk to him again…sooner than later."

"But I don't want to. I think I scared the shit out of him."

"Draco's a Slytherin, he IS the devil, and you can't scare him easily. Kill him, yeah, but not scare him."

Just when Harry was about to defend Draco, they heard someone yelling outside.

"Let me in you obese whore!"

"I beg your pardon! How rude! No! Not even if you DID have the password!"

"I told you! Let me in or I'll set you on fire."

Just than, the portrait swung open and there stood Ron and Harry.

"Trying to wake the whole tower are we?" Ron asked him.

"She started it!"

"Draco, you threatened to set her on fire."

"What? It was an empty threat." Draco said sweetly and then glanced over at Harry.

"Potter, I need to talk to you if you got a moment."

Harry beamed. "Sure."

They all walked into the common room, which was empty save for them, and warm because of the fire. Draco took a quick look around. More cozy then the Slytherin one, but red and gold…. ugly.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Don't stay up to late. Goodnight!" Ron said and gave the thumbs up to Harry. Draco didn't notice or pay any attention to their short conversation. He turned around and Harry was sitting on the couch right in front of the fire looking at him with that same look. Harry broke the silence.

"May I assume that this has something to do with what I said on the train earlier?"

"You assumed correctly. You ran out of the compartment before we could finish the conversation Potter. I don't like leaving things unsaid. I haven't been able to sleep all night. I can either guess that you were hitting on me, or you can actually be more blatant with what you were trying to say. I mean, you just left saying you have to change into your robes and never came back."

Harry smiled and chuckled at him. "What? Did you get lonely?"

"Potter, please, I'm trying to be a bit serious here. Give me a break."

"Sorry."

They were enveloped in silence again. Where exactly was this conversation going? Harry sat there, staring aimlessly into the fire while Draco just paced around the common room. This continued for a couple of minutes as Draco was looking at a painting on the opposite wall. Draco wasn't stupid; he knew that Harry had something for him. What he didn't know is if he had something for Harry in return. What exactly did he feel for Harry? He found Harry very attractive, especially after summer break, and liked his personality. But if Harry wasn't afraid to explore his new found feelings for Draco, why can't Draco be the same. He pondered and figured there was only one way to find out.

"It wouldn't be so bad."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, it wouldn't be so bad if you were coming on to me. Now, if you were ugly or Weasley, that _would_ be bad."

Harry smiled and laughed. "I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was meant to be."

Harry smiled brightly at Draco, the man of his dreams. He didn't know what to say. A compliment from Draco meant a lot because Draco rarely handed out comments.

"Well, I'm off to bed."

Harry's mood dampened. "We can hang out here longer if you want."

"No thanks Potter. I like being well rested. Good night." Draco wanted to leave before he gave in. Gave into that look Harry continuously gave him, one after another. A look of longing, suggestiveness, admiration, all rolled up into one. It was driving him mildly insane. He had intended to come to more of a resolve in this conversation they were having. Something more official. As Draco turned to leave Harry jumped off the couch.

"Wait! I'll walk you to your dorm." Draco smiled.

"I give you one compliment and you can't stay away."

"Anyone in their right mind would want to stay with you Draco." Harry replied. He grinned as he noticed Draco blushing. He'd been making him do that a lot lately.

"Harry! Get your lazy arse up!" Ron yelled.

"…good…dream…" Harry replied.

"If I hear you moan Malfoy's name one more time-!"

Harry shot up. "What! Are you serious!"

Ron laughed and threw a pillow at his face. "Yeah, Neville had to convince himself you were saying 'Dragon' so he could go back to sleep. You were scaring him though. You should apologize to him."

Harry groaned and plopped his head back on his pillow, embarrassed. It was a good dream though.

"Ow!" Ron threw something much more heavier than a pillow.

"Get up!"

They pushed through the doors of the Great Hall. Ron took a big whiff of the smell that covered the hall. All the food smelled great. Harry scanned the hall for his favorite blond. He looked over at the Slytherin tables and saw Draco chatting with a guy, otherwise known as Blaise. Draco laughed at something he said and looked up to notice Harry had just come in. He gave him a little grin and Harry beamed.

"Have you decided who would bare the children yet?"

Draco choked on his pumpkin juice.

"This is why I think twice before telling you things."

"Wait, you think twice and you still tell me? Smart move Draco."

Draco just looked at him with amazement.

"Why are we friends again?"

"I fed you once and you wouldn't go away."

"Oh really? Funny I don't remember this ever occurring."

"Well yeah, I wouldn't expect you to." The boys both started laughing. They enjoyed each other's sense of humor, that's why they were such good friends. Draco could talk to Blaise about anything and Blaise wouldn't judge him. He liked putting humor in everything to make the situation look less of a problem.

"So, are you interested in Potter?"

"I don't know. We've just become friends. How am I supposed to determine if these

'feelings' are ones of friendship or attractiveness?"

"Do him."

Draco smacked him on the back oh his head.

"What! He's cute, let him touch your penis."

"You're unbelievable."

Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table, Ron was shoving food down his mouth. Hermione, for once, didn't have a book propped open on the table. She was much more interested on knowing what happened between Harry and Malfoy. Harry told her what happened on the train and how Malfoy had come to the common room to speak with him.

"Well, it's obvious that you have a chance with him Harry. I think you should as him out on a date. See what happens."

"And what if he says no?" Harry retaliated.

"He's just playing hard to get. He didn't have to come to the common room like that if he wasn't interested."

Harry started to overanalyze things. "What if he just wants to play with my emotions Hermione?"

"Doubt it."

"Oh my gosh Hermione. What is he's not interested in boys period!"

Ron busted out laughing.

"WHO! Malfoy! Ha, he's a flaming homo."

"Ron! Don't be so loud!"

Ron ignored her.

"Listen Harry, now's not the time to wimp out. You're actually getting somewhere with all this. More power to you man."

"And more power to you." Harry replied and quickly glanced at Hermione. Hermione was in a deep conversation about Potions with Ginny.

"Oh, that's way more complicated."

"And why is that?"

"She's a girl."

Harry laughed and with that a feeling of confidence washed over him.

When breakfast was over Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to Potions class. Harry with a big grin on his face, because he would get to see Draco soon. Draco and Blaise had left breakfast before them and ever since then Harry had been rushing Ron and Hermione to finish eating. When they arrived at the class, everyone was already inside. All the seats and tables were removed from the class, so the students were just standing around, wondering what was going on. Just as the three made their way into class they heard the door from the other side of the room close and there stood Professor Snape.

"Follow me." He said and he went back through the door he had just come in. Everyone gave each other frightened looks before following the Professor out the door. If the Professor had finally snapped and decided to murder all his students, they wanted to make sure they wouldn't be the only victim.

As they walked, Harry looked around for Draco. Just as he was about to give up, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned around to see Draco walking behind them with Blaise.

"Ahh, ferret head! Where've you been?" Ron practically yelled. They were walking behind all the other students so Snape did not here his outburst.

"Ahh, weasel face, stop yelling. Well, this is Blaise, and Blaise, this is Potter, Granger, and Weasel face."

"I'm going to ignore that." Ron responded.

Blaise smiled and shook all their hands happy to be properly introduced. He jumped right into a conversation with Ron and Hermione who thought socializing with another Slytherin was now no hassle at all after befriending Draco Malfoy.

"So, missed me?" Draco asked Harry. Harry just turned to him and beamed, happy to be talking to his crush for the first time today.

"Hmm, not really."

"Oh, how touching."

Harry grinned. "So, where do you suspect Snape is taking us? Slaughter house where he can kill us one by one or a gas chamber to get rid of us all at the same time."

Draco laughed. "Why would you even think that?"

"Because Snape is evil and hates us all. Except for you, he'll probably let you watch."

"How nice. But Snape is taking us to the forest so we can get potion ingredients."

"Did he really have to get rid of the chairs and tables for that?"

"He has his reasons I guess."

They had finally reached the forest and Snape had finally explained to his students why they were there.

"Get into groups of four. You will have the entire class time to find as many ingredients as you can. Don't wander out to far. You get lost, you get left. Begin."

Harry turned to Draco. "Hello partner."

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope."

Hermione got in a group with Ginny, Neville, and Seamus. Ron joined Draco, Harry, and Blaise but they were all pretty much working together. Half way through the class, Draco managed to muster up twenty different ingredients just by himself. Harry found five.

"You're useless Potter. You only found four!"

"Five!"

"Potter, dirt is not an ingredient."

"Not yet. But once you put it in a potion, it is."

Ron, Blaise, and Hermione who were with them at the time laughed.

"You guys are so cute together." Hermione chuckled. Harry just smiled and Draco blushed.

" 'We' are not cute. Potter is just stupid." Harry looked at him. "Well, not stupid, just a little slow." Draco said and grinned at Harry.

"We'll see who's calling who slow after next weeks Quidditch game."

"Yeah, we'll still be calling you slow."

Harry thought for a moment and came up with a brilliant idea.

"How bout a little bet."

The word "bet" got all their attention. Ron turned and so did Blaise. Hermione just sighed.

"Really, so what's the bet?" Blaise asked and Harry just smiled.

"If I win," Draco said, "You dye your hair green for a week."

Ron's face lit up. "Woah, Harry with green hair. I'd like to see that!"

Harry grinned. "Alright. If you win, I'll dye my hair green for a week."

"And if you win?" Draco asked him.

"You go out with me."

A/N: That's the second chapter. Please review and tell me what you think J


End file.
